The present disclosure relates to a position information providing device, a position information providing method, a position information providing system, and a program. Particularly, the present disclosure relates to a position information providing device, a position information providing method, a position information providing system, and a program, which provide the position information of sound.
Currently, a car navigation device is widely used which gives directions to a destination based on position information obtained using a GPS (Global Positioning System) or the like. In addition, recently, many of portable electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a portable electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a portable game machine, a laptop, a camera, and the like have been equipped with a function of obtaining the position information. Accordingly, the position information is being used in various manners. In general, the position information refers to the position information of a device itself which has a function of obtaining the position information, and is provided by being superimposed on a map.
The streets overflow with a various types of sounds. When different types of sounds are heard at the same time, a situation could arise which makes it difficult to determine whether or not the sound has an influence on the hearer. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-152107 discloses a target sound extraction device extracting a specific type of sounds from obtained sound data. Moreover, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-174538 discloses a sound source position specifying device specifying a sound transmission position. Using these technologies would make it possible to specify the sound source position by extracting specific sounds from a flood of sounds on the streets.